


Next of Kin

by ras_elased



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short little tag to ToR, can be read as established relationship, ust, or gen friendship, take your pick. I'm just taking canon to its logical conclusion.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Next of Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Short little tag to ToR, can be read as established relationship, ust, or gen friendship, take your pick. I'm just taking canon to its logical conclusion.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: next of kin](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20next%20of%20kin), [genre: angst](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20angst), [genre: drama](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20drama), [genre: friendship](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20friendship), [genre: romance](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20romance), [genre: ust](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20ust), [pairing: mcshep](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20mcshep), [rating: pg](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20pg)  
  
  
---|---  
  
_   
**Next of Kin**   
_

Title: Next of Kin

Author: Ras Elased

Rating: PG for one swear word

Word count: 611

Spoilers: Tao of Rodney

Author's notes: Short little tag to ToR, can be read as established relationship, ust, or gen friendship, take your pick. I'm just taking canon to its logical conclusion.

~~~

 

When Rodney answered the door to his quarters, John hesitated, grip tightening almost imperceptibly on the folder in his hands. The pause stretched until it just bordered uncomfortable, Rodney's curious look edging its way towards panic, and John finally managed to hold out the papers, face set in grim determination. "Here," he said, passing the folder to Rodney and edging his way inside.

 

Rodney's face morphed back into curiosity, giving John a searching look before turning back to the folder in his hands. He flicked it open with his thumb to reveal a small sheaf of forms, and John waited with baited breath for the bombshell to drop. It hit with more severity than John had anticipated, Rodney going stock still for a moment, hovering on shaky legs before gingerly lowering himself to sit on the bed, one hand groping blindly behind him for balance, eyes still locked on the contents of the folder.

 

When Rodney looked up at John again, his eyes were wide and earnest. "I…John, these are next of kin forms," he said, mouth turned down in an uncertain frown.

 

John's determination evaporated and he felt his face morph into an uncertain grimace. "There's a copy of my will in there, too," he said, fighting the urge to shuffle his feet.

 

Rodney flipped a few pages and stopped, running his fingers over what John knew to be Elizabeth and Carson's witness signatures. "Sheppard, I don't understand, are you…Oh, god, you're dying aren't you?" The look of panic was back, quickly bleeding into something like terror. "Are you sick? Why didn't I know about this? If you're sick, Carson can fix this. I'm sure he can just—"

 

John's anxiety level rose along with Rodney's, but for a completely different reason. And really, he should have seen that reaction coming, but he'd always been bad at things like this. Moving quickly to sit next to Rodney on the edge of the bed, he said, "No! Shit, Rodney, I'm not—I'm fine, I just—" John floundered a bit, making hand gestures so vague even _he_ didn't know what they meant, then continued, "I've been thinking, ever since you asked me to…When you thought you might…" Sighing in frustration, John decided to try another tactic. "Look, why did you ask _me_?"

 

He could see a faint blush creeping up Rodney's neck, adopting a slight veneer of defensiveness to cover his uneasiness. "Yes, well, I – I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable, Colonel, but when one is…contemplating one's own demise, it's reassuring to know that things will be…taken care of, for Jeannie and everyone, and I knew you'd…" He finished with an expansive gesture that completely failed to mask the hint of vulnerability he allowed into that statement.

 

"Exactly," John agreed. "It's the same for me. I mean, I didn't want to think about it at the time, but I've been thinking since then, and…it's been a while since I've had to think about anyone I'd be leaving behind, but…" He paused, heaving a breath. "Look, Rodney, all I'm saying is that I'd…I'd do that. For you." The words came out as barely a whisper, but it left John as breathless as if he'd shouted them at the top of his lungs.

 

Rodney just stared back at him, blue eyes piercing in the stillness that had fallen, their shoulders nearly touching as they sat side by side on the bed. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Rodney withdrew a pen from one of his pockets and pressed his thumb to the button with a soft click. Turning to John with a small smile, he asked, "Where do I sign?"

 

 


End file.
